The end of my world
by lobunaluna
Summary: Fueron a la isla a cumplir con una misión, lo hicieron y fueron dejados a su suerte... Así es como ella cree que termina su mundo. Solos en una isla, viendo morir a los suyos sin poder evitarlo. (Spinf-Off de la serie My life in the end) {Genero AU}


Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Spinf-Off de la serie de fic ( _De mi a_ _utoría_ ) **My life in the end.**

 _The end of my world_

(El final de mi mundo)

.

-División 45. -Todos se pararon firmes ante el grito- Hoy partirán a la zona de conflicto. Que dios les acompañe en esta travesía y traiga a todos de regreso.

-Parece que este idiota no sabe que dios abandono la tierra.

-Joker. -El joven parado a su lado le chito- Te meterás en problemas... de nuevo.

-Lo que digas gatito. -Recibieron la orden de partida y la joven de 19 años camino con andar ligero hacia su mecha TLC Cáncer. Les darían los juguetes nuevos de la O.N.U para la misión. Se subió al vehículo de combate y mientras la cabina se cerraba se coloco el arnés, el cual le serviría de cinturón de seguridad mientras comandara el mecha.

 _Avión_.

Un mecha por avión, cinco aviones de carga y nueve soldados por cada uno (diez contando la piloto del mecha y 12 contando a los pilotos). Según la normativa cada 10 soldados, uno debería ser medico o auxiliar medico.

-Doc... de querida Doc... -Comenzó a canturrear llamando a la oficial medico- ¿Cuanto falta?

 **-Si, quieres bajar... Baja.**

-¿Alguno me recuerda la razón por la que vamos? -mas de uno soltó un gruñido, necesitaba romper el largo silencio que llevan desde hace horas- mejor no...

-Si saliste para hacer cizaña -El francotirador le miro de reojo, Gioca hubiera jurado que estaba dormido-metete de vuelta, no nos pongas mas nerviosos de lo que por si ya estamos.

-Ío... -La chica sonrío- Cuento con tu puntería para cegar mechas...

-No te preocupes por mi puntería, nunca fallo.

El sistema comenzo a sonar dentro de la cabina del mecha. Ingreso a este y presiono un extremo de la pantalla, el rostro de Regulus quedo frente a ella.

- **A prepararse, nos acercamos al punto de salto.**

-Ok. -Se asomo hacia fuera- Hora de alistarse chicos, es momento del salto suicida.

-Nunca me gusto esta parte. -Escucho que decía Doc., mientras se cerraba la cabina.

-Sistemas en línea, esperando apertura de compuerta y luz verde para saltar.- Doc. si tienes tanto problema con el salto, no te hubieras unido a la división de paracaidistas. -Rio, a pesar que la parte del salto tampoco le gustaba, menos le gustaba cuando era con el mecha. Un error y podría golpear a alguno de sus camaradas. La compuerta fue abierta, los rieles en el suelo empujarían al mecha por esta.

- **Cuenta regresiva, comenzando sincronia** -Escucho la voz de uno de los pilotos.- **5, 4, 3, 2...**

-1-Susurro antes de mover la palanca que habilitó el deslizamiento del mecha sobre los rieles. Sintió el sacudón cuándo el mecha dejo de estar sobre suelo firme.-Como odio esta parte... -Susurro, sabiendo que todo quedaba guardado en la caja negra del mecha- Abre los ojos tonta- Abrió los ojos y comenzó a tocar los componentes correctos de su tablero, para que se activaran los suplementos de su mecha y así frenar su caída con los paracaídas.-Odio esta parte...

- **Saltando** -Observo las pantallas, la superior (justo sobre su cabeza) mostraba el salto de los demás.

-Cuenta regresiva para activar paracaídas. -Puso su mano sobre la palanca que accionaria los suplementos- como odio los saltos... -Observo el artefacto que le indicará la altura- Desplegando paracaídas. -Sintió una sacudida cuando los paracaídas frenaron parte de la caída, volviéndola mas lenta... Por así decirlo.- Paracaídas desplegado. -Hizo una pausa y agrego- Los veo abajo chicos.

 _En tierra_.

Ella fue la primera en llegar, los sensores del mecha demoraron un segundo es estabilizar y demostrar todos los gráficos. Los demás fueron llegando lentamente y aterrizaban a su alrededor.

-Equipo tetra listo. Partiendo hacia el punto A.

- **Copiado Tetra, Alfa en movimiento.**

 _Calles de San Bartolomé, Isla del mar Caribe._

Ella iba al frente, la marcha estaba en automatico, los otros caminaban detrás suyo. Su objetivo era: el aeropuerto de San Bartolomé. Tenían que preparar todo para la llegada de los otros cuatro equipos y los objetivos a evacuar. Era de publico conocimiento su opinión al respecto, pero sabia que los otros preferían despersonalizarlos como objetivos: Sr. Prima, Sr. Second, Sr. Tercero, Sr. Quatro, Sr. Quinto, Sr Sexto, Sr. Séptimo, Mr. Eigth y Mr. Nine.

Era mas fácil pensar en ellos así, mejor dicho pensar en completar la misión con esa denominación, que pensarlos como los nueve imbéciles señores de empresas de armas que estaban atrapados en la islas. Según se rumoreaba, algún imbécil había tenido la idea de ir a las islas de excursión y habían terminado atrapados ahí...

Eso se decía, pero nadie estaba seguro.

 **-¿Radar?**

-Como dice la canción: nada de nada...-Canturreo Joker- Te juro que no veo nada de los supuestos hostiles...

- **Se supone que las islas están desérticas, que el exterminio fue total en este lugar.**

-Supongo que por eso tuvieron la brillante idea de tomar vacaciones aquí. -Nadie se atrevió a replicar su ácido comentario, todos pensaban lo mismo... Pero la censura por parte de la O.N.U era firme tanto con los medios civiles como en el entorno militar.

- **Joker, vas a conseguir que te envíen al frente.** -Replicó Io. Sin contar a la Doc., era el unico de los que estaba con ella con el que tenia trato.

-Creí que ya estábamos en él. -Replico antes de tomar los mandos- me adelantare.

 _Aeropuerto, dos horas después._

El escuadrón Alpha y Beta llego, con los siete caballeros que debían ser evacuados. Joker tuvo que morderse la lengua al pensar en el poco estado físico que poseía mas de uno. Eso explicaría las demoras en la marcha de ese grupo. Un avión pequeño, de esos que solo los ricos podrían tener acceso, llego y aterrizó en la pista.

-Corran, cerditos, corran... No vaya a ser que venga el lobo. -Gruño, no sabían nada del maldito avión. Hasta donde tenían entendido, todos se irían en cinco aviones de carga. Vio que algunos avanzaron junto con los empresarios, dos soldados bajaron y aseguraron la subida de los hombres.

 **-¿De que hablaran?**

-Hasta que escucho tu hermosa y melodiosa voz, leoncito. -Apretó un comando y la frecuencia del radio cambio- Capitán Unity ¿Que sucedió?

- **Los aviones de carga tuvieron que volver a reponer combustible** -Le llego el agrio tono de voz de su superior- **Evacuaron primero a ellos, demoramos mucho en llegar.** -Era obvio a quienes le hecha la culpa mentalmente.

-¿Cuanto de espera?

- **Cinco horas, tuvieron que alejarse mucho para recargar.**

 _Cinco años después._

-Creo que esta... -Terminaron de cerrar la tumba y clavó la pala en la tierra- Descanse en paz... Capitán. -Observo a Regulus- Bueno, creo que eres el nuevo capitán.

-Soy Sargento -Le recordó en tono amargo- volvamos con los otros antes que nos pillen aquí.

 _Campanario_ , _Iglesia, dos horas después._

-Me estaba preocupando.

-Tuvimos que dar un rodeo -Comento mientras se acercaba a Isaac.- Están algo inquietos...No se que tramaran, pero no me gusta nada.

-Si traman algo, pronto lo sabremos. -Comento antes de recibir una caricia sobre el lado donde tenia la venda.- No te culpes.

-Siempre que cometo un error, alguien sale mal parado.

-Eres humana y cometer errores es de humanos. -Ladeo la cabeza y observo a la piloto- no fue tu culpa lo del Cap. Unity. -Observo las lagrimas de la chica- Ven... -la atrajo hacia si y esta comenzó a llorar en su hombro.- Llora todo lo que quieras Joker... Deja de ser ruda.

 _Tiempo después._

-¡Chicos!

-Auch...-Se sobo el golpe que se acaba de dar con una de las compuertas del mecha- Que sea importante Ío... -Regulus le miro algo divertido, mientras dejaba de ajustar la conexión de un nuevo cable de alimentación- me acabo de romper la cabeza...

-Un lanza cohetes... -Tomo un poco de aire-...tierra-aire. -La sonrisa desapareció de los labios del castaño dorado- lo están moviendo...en este precisó momento

-¿Como? -Regulus estaba pálido.

\- Lo están llevando al lado suroeste de la ciudad. -Continuo Ío, ignorando la pregunta.

-Creo que me golpee bastante fuerte... -Miro a Regulus, tratando de forzar a su sonrisa burlona a seguir donde estaba- Diría que Ío dijo que trajeron un lanza cohetes...

-Lo trajeron. -Sentencio Ío, de lejos se escuchaba el arrullar de la moto aun encendida.

-¿Cuanto mas falta para poner andar a Franky? -Pregunto en tono mortecino Regulus- Tenemos que destruir esa cosa.

-Ya lo pongo a funcionar. -Tomo la llave de Regulus y comenzó el ajuste de la conexión.- Vayan preparándose... -Maldición. Maldición. -¡MALDICION!

-Vamos por los demás.

-Isaac y Joker irán por aquí -Miraron al joven con el vendaje en el ojo- Isaac, tomen la distancia que permita el detonador -Se lo tendieron al joven que lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su gastado pantalón. -Tengan cuidado chicos.

-Deberíamos de usar a Franky para destruirlo.

-Tengan ustedes cuidado -Isaac les miro ignorando las palabras de Joker.- Son los que van a meterse bajo esa cosa - sonrió con confianza- Estaremos bien... Mi moto es rápida y Franky tiene balas mas que suficientes para asegurarnos la retirada. Razón por la que no debemos arriesgarlo - A parte que es nuestro único mecha, agrega para sus adentros.

-Fluorite ¿Estas lista? -La chica asintió mientras terminada de guardar con sumo cuidado los explosivos recién armados.

-En teoría no deben detonar, a menos que Isaac los active. -Miro al de cabellera verde- Espera a que te diga cuándo o puedes herirnos... Esa cosa a su vez tiene explosivos.

-Va a ser una explosión muy grande. -La doctora del equipo, les miro y dejo salir un suspiro, dado que era la mayor del grupo todos la tenían como una guía- Tener cuidado todos ¿Están seguros que no quieren que vaya?

-Ana... Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí con Conner y PefKo. -Replico Ío- Joker, Isaac y yo les estaremos cubriendo.

-En marcha entonces -Gioca sonrió- El que lo eche a perder se come una olla entera del guisado de la Doc.

-A hora por eso cocinare de vuelta guiso de cangrejo -Rio la médica, sacando la tensión a los soldados por breves segundos.

-No seas malvada, Ana. -Se quejo la morena antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el único mecha que quedaba: Frankenstein (Franky para abreviar).

 _Siete horas después._

-¡Al fin llegan! -Conner fue la primera al llegar a ellos. Regulus bajo de la moto, prácticamente la dejo tirada en el suelo, que viniera en la todo terreno era muy mal presagio.

-¡Avisa a la Doc! ¡FLUORITE ESTA HERIDA! -Grito, mientras Gioca abría la cabina del mecha e Ío bajaba con la especialista de explosivos inconsciente en brazos.

-Tenemos que... Volver... -Gioca bajo del mecha y dio unos pasos con mirada ausente, Regulus se detuvo y dejo su loca carrera hacia el interior de la casa parroquial donde estaba el improvisado quirófano.- Isaac puede...necesitar nuestra ayuda.

-Me lleva la... -Regulus se acerco a ella, había visto lo sucedido y sabia que ya no importara que hicieran Isaac no volvería.- Gio...

-Tenemos que ir por él -Se dio vuelta dispuesta a subir de nuevo, pero Regulus la detuvo- ¡SUELTAME TENEMOS QUE IR POR ÉL! ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER- Comenzó el forcejeo, mientras repetía una y otra vez que debían volver. Solo se cayo cuando la bofetada de Regulus la arrojo al suelo.

-¡Isaac murió! ¡Es imposible que alguien sobreviviera a una explosión así! -Bramo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Debí... Volver... -Se puso de rodillas y lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas- es mi culpa... Por mi culpa esta muerto... -Comenzó a golpear con sus puños cerrados la tierra- Debí volver... Es mi culpa, siempre lo es.

-No es tu culpa, la culpa de los infelices que nos dejaron aquí.- Repitió la muletilla que durante años le había permitido preservar la cordura.

 _2_ _días después._

-¡CHICOS VENID RAPIDO! -Gioca dejo el sistema de transmisión en el que trabajaba cuando escucho el grito de la medico.- REGULUS, IO, JOKER, CONNER, PEFKO ¡VENID RAPIDO!

Miro con completa tristeza a Franky, incluso con un mecha había perdido a su amigo. Habían perdido a Isaac.

Perderían también a Fluorite a menos que Ana, la doc, tuviera equipo medico mas sofisticado… y eso era imposible de lograr Lo que sea que pusiera de buen humor el llamado de la medica dudaba que llevara felicidad a su corazón.

Había llegado al final de su mundo. Ya nada haría que todo valiera la pena. Isaac no volvería y Regulus había ordenado mantenerse alejados del lanza cohetes. Lo raro era que no les hubieran atacado tras su intento de volarlo en pedazos. Si estuviera muerta no sentiría esa sensación de ahogarse en vida, no se vería en la necesidad de ocultar sus emociones tras sus agudos comentarios.

Camino hacia la pequeña habitación donde estaban los sistemas de comunicación. Lo que menos pensaba era que luego de varios años, y mas muertes de las que su conciencia podía tolerar, la luz aparecía en su sombría vida.

Aun no era el final de su vida, aun no terminaba su mundo y cruelmente la vida le estaba mostrando una zanahoria para que siguiera caminando.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
